Clark Kent's deadly new haircut chapter3:
by anti superboy
Summary: thgang continues to torment superboy


K yle and his friends Ray, Pete ,and Mike drag Clark to Kyle's basement. " Haaah poor Superboy's secret identity a secret no more hahaha". " No" Clark moans as he tries to struggle against the weakening green kryptonite rays radiating out of the groups hair. " He doesn't look so super know does he" Mike grins. " Come on we have to see if that special kryptonite hair gel works on Clark's hair even if he is Superboy, image him with green kryptonited hair" Pete says. The members of the gang drag Clark over to the sink counter, opening the deadly gel container Kyle takes the green glowing gel out and rubs it into Clark's hair. " How does that feel Clark, ha-ha". Quickly Ray grabs the new high intensity dryer and snaps it over Clark's head. "Please stop" Clark moans as his top button on his shirt rips off exposing his Superboy costume underneath.

The hair dryer revs to a start and hums like mad, after the dryer runs for a hour , Kyle looks at Clark " Hahhaha I hope this works with his hair turned into glowing green kryptonite it would put an end to Superboy's carrier, how can he change to Superboy when his powers are drained out of him ha-ha". " I think poor Clark has been under it long enough Pete says he is almost passed out". Mike hits the stop button , and know let's see if we have the new updated Clark Kent " as he slowly unsnaps the dryer locks. The gang look at Clark in amazement, " It worked it really worked Clark's hair has been turned into deadly green kryptonite and is glowing like ours!". Kyle holds a mirror out to Clark, here" Superboy take a look ha-ha". Clark looks at his reflex ion , " Noooo as he sees his hair glowing a bright glowing green color, "NOOOO" so weak gasp". " Yes Clark kryptonite you can't escape from"!.

Kyle looks at Clark as he holds his glowing head in his hands. " "We have Clark over a barrel, if he doesn't do as we say we reveal his precious secret to the world , the end of Superboy being a good dude is over even in his weakened state he still has some powers". Pete picks up a rebar "let's see if he can bend this using his super strength". He brings it up to Clark "Hey Clark let's see you bend this with your super strength" He hands it to him, " Arggh my strength is gone " he barely bend s i t. " Ha-ha so much for his super strength ". One of the gang members says lets humiliate him more by stripping him of his flashy costume. Kyle says" yeah that would be cool withought it Clark is just a member of the group now that he has green hair". Mike smiles and when we need him to do a job we will make him wear it Superboy still commands respect in it and we can force him to do stuff or else hahahh".

The gang members hold Clark as they slowly take his costume off, " You won't be wearing this in your present condition". " Noo Clark please leave it alone gasp so weak gasp". Ray says 'there it's off him as he inspects it. Kyle takes a pair of scissors and tries to cut it, the scissors break. " That proves it is the genuine costume it is indestructible". " Maybe we can use the hair dryer to turn his costume to green kryptonite , that would be awesome"." Poor Clark getting weaker every second as he is trapped in his indestructible costume". Kyle smiles at that, " Let's go to Clark house and find his other Superboy costumes, we will keep them from him too so in case he does escape he won't be able to get his costumes". Mike grabs Clark, "come on Clark we have things to get from your house".

Clark weakly shakes his head and slowly follows the gang members out the door. Arriving at the Kent home the teenage gang goes in and searches for Clark's costumes. "I bet he has a secret closet or room " Ray says. Kyle runs his hand along the trim in Clark's room, "a hhah I feel a bump" . Taking his finger he pushes in and a loud click is heard and then a motor starts, whirl as the back wall opens up revealing a secret room. "Ha-ha what's this Clark as they walk in supporting Clark. The gang sees 3 Superboy costumes hanging up against a wall. Well .well look at this all of Clark's costumes are all on display". Kyle smiles" grab them all we have separated Superboy and his costumes ha-ha". Looking among all the other items Kyle sees a cabinet with a danger sign. Opening it Kyle sees many different sizes of green kryptonite samples. " Let's take them with us". The gang scoops them all up. " Hey Clark thanks for all your shit ahhahaha" Clark too weak to do anything the gang and Clark head back to Kyle's house .

Unaware that the entire episode is being watched by the Anti- Superboy league one of the members says "this is going on better than we thought, I am going to teleport a thick barrel of liquid green kryptonite down to Kyle's house, knowing him I know what he and his gang are going to do next, end Superboy's carrier ". Kyle and his gang enter the house and see a strange barrel, Mike opens the lid, "HAHAH you won't believe what is in there". Kyle looks and laughs someone is helping us this will come in handy". " Meanwhile Pete ,Ray get Clark dressed in the other costume and take him down to the closed bank and have him use whatever heat vision he has to melt the vault lock". "COOL they exclaim let's get dressed Superboy as they grab Clark . "Gasp please I will be blamed for this", " that is the whole idea Kent". They help Clark get into his tight Costume and show his reflex ion in the mirror, his hair glowing bright green in his costume."Presenting the new Superboy" as they all laugh.

Pete and Ray bring Clark to the bank and break a lock on the door. In front of them is a hugh vault. " Okay Superboy uses your heat vision and melt a hole in the vault". Clark refuses "No I won't do it gasp, " Pete says , " If you don't the world is going to know that Clark Kent is Superboy". Having no choice Clark uses his weakened heat vision on the safe. " What's the matter Superboy you heat vision seems to be weaking ha-ha" Clark tries his best as sweat breaks out on his skin finally a whole is burnt through. Sputter , sputter "My heat vision is gone gasp" so weak gasp" . Ray pushes the hole wider and they take all the money out of it.

Meanwhile at the same time at Kyle's house, Kyle and Mike have made a pressure cooker and added the liquid kryptonite to it. " Kyle says I have a great idea bring the remaining Superboy costumes here and dump them in , maybe we can turn Superboy's costumes into green kryptonite ha-ha". Mike dumps them in and they turn the machine on. after sometime the machine stops . They take the saturated costumes out. Kyle Says " ha-ha look the costumes are coated with that thick kryptonite liquid lets dry them in that super hair dryer to see what happens" Mike says "don't forget we have to take that remaining costume of that Kent kid and do the same thing". Ray and Peter enter the home with the weakened Superboy. "Take that costume off him and bring Clark in the back room" They strip Clark of his remaining costume and secretly add it to the kryptonite cooker. "Kyle says this might take some time for the change to take place so we have to remain low" "How much money did you get?" Pete shows them the thousands of dollars," and the good thing is Superboy will be questioned ".

As the days go by the world has seen nothing of Superboy, at school the kids and Lana see Clark's green hair. " I had to dye my hair in order to fit in Lana" as he hides his weak feeling. Finally after a month later Clark looks in a mirror and sees some of his black hair growing in. " Great when the black hair grows in I will get my powers back luckily the school is off for a month". Finally his hair grows back and it has replaced the kryptonite look. "Good I have my super powers back and now to pay that gang a visit to get my costumes I will deal with them about my secret identity somehow". In Kyle's house the gang has met and are ready to open the dryer, Kyle lifts the latches and looks in, "" Cool, ha-ha take them and put them in that locker". Ray smiles and locks them away , "wait till poor Superboy sees this". Ah hour later the gang hears a bang and Clark smashes part of a wall away. "welcome Superboy I see your back to your normal self" Kyle smirks. "I have come back for my costumes Kyle, hand them over now". "There in that locker Clark, Clark yells " we will straighten this out as soon as I get dressed". Clark goes over to the locker and easy snaps in two , ripping the door open he suddenly collapses. In the locker are all Superboy's costumes glowing a bright green from cape to tights to boots. " Nooo gasp Clark moans my, my costumes have been changed to green kryptonite gasp" Kyle and his gang laugh, " Go on Clark put your beautiful costume on hahaahha"

**Next: Superboy and the deadly costume: Please email me your comments at ghuestis9n **


End file.
